The Creation Of A Beast
by Aconitira TAZ Rionakede
Summary: Aconitira Rionakede a being of death and violence. Find out her humble beginnings and how she became who and what she is...M for blood and gore and just in case


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just my OCs**_

* * *

The woman was running, sprinting, through the forest not daring to look back. She knew it was still there; she could hear it snapping at her ankles. She still had her dagger but was afraid to use it. What if she was to slow? What if she dropped it? What if it broke? So she kept running despite her muscles screaming in protest and her lungs burning for air. She ran.

Time seemed to slow as one launched at her from its hiding spot in the canopy. It pulled her down with it and she tumbled landing on her back. She didn't have time for her doubts as it moved in for the kill she drew the dagger and held it out as the beast pounced impaling itself on the blade. It kicked its legs trying to be free of the pain as it screeched, then it all went silent. She scanned the area for the second one and saw the glow of its eyes and its fangs gleaming in the moonlight. It was moving closer.

She quickly turned to the dead beast and yanked on the dagger. It did not budge. She felt panic well up in her heart as she frantically pulled and tugged at the hilt. No result. She didn't realize until it was too late that the beast was coming. She turned and it collided with her knocking her to the ground. She held its neck and chest. She could hear its jaws snapping trying to get to her jugular. Its claws tore into her flesh and organs as it tried to reach its target. Blood pooled beneath her and she was losing strength.

In a last ditch effort she put her whole body into a single throw that removed the beast from her. She fell back no longer able to fight hoping, preying to a god she didn't believe in that her slavers would find her. That was the first and only time she longed to be back in that camp auctioned to men for a fortnight before being thrown tent to tent for the guards to play with. At least there were no beasts.

It rose and began calling. For what she did not know. She found herself not wanting to know at all. To her horror it summoned more. There were dozens of them and she could no longer fight. Her body wouldn't move no matter how hard she willed it to. They surged forward, a single unit of death. Their fangs sank into my already destroyed body.

Pain. It's a word people use to describe paper-cuts and knee-scrapes. Those were nothing compared to this. She let out a blood curdling scream as those beasts tore her apart. As her insides were torn out she went numb. She could only watch as they devoured her. She felt her vision getting blurry. She began coughing up blood, an endless flow of it covering her face and pooling around her to join with the blood from her other injuries.

She felt a wave of relief wash over her as two blurry figures approached with two dancing orange blobs, torches. The beasts scattered at the sight of the fire. She tried to speak to them but blood just bubbled from her mouth and throat. She managed a meek "Help..." of course they were too busy looking at the gory scene to even notice. And how she just wasn't dead **yet**.

She raised her hand toward them. One knocked it back down and yelled in a think Australian accent that was much heavier than her own. "You're dead, accept it." They walked away just as she found my voice again. Stronger this time. "No! Please! Please don't go! Help! I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Tears clouded her vision further as the men disappeared into the undergrowth. She didn't try and stop the tears as they fell. She wanted them dead. Would make sure they died in a horrible fashion. Fury burned inside her heart.

She lay there bleeding to death slowly. She felt her heart slow down and ultimately stop. At first she was mortified, but then she relaxed and embraced it once she notice she didn't feel any pain. She closed her eyes as it started to rain. She only felt the cold.

Her eyes snapper open and she was baffled to say the least. She scanned her surrounding and found she was surrounded by those beasts, Tasmanian tigers. She crawled away and rested against a tree. She heard something that sounded like a chain rattling. She looked to the source of the sound. There was a chain hanging from where here heart is. This confused her and as she tried to figure it out something caught her eye.

The thylacines, Tasmanian tigers, were tearing apart a large hunk of meat. It was around six feet in length. She almost threw up when she saw the matted and blood coated silver hair. She screamed and ran towards the camp. She ran in fear. She ran in panic. But most of all...she ran in fury.

She ran for days to get to the camp and had noticed the chain was almost to its perch attached to her chest. She was afraid to find out what would happen once the perch was gone. She found two men that fit the profiles of the ones who left her to die. She wanted to kill them so bad. She didn't notice the perch was now gone, her fury speeding up is the chain links eating themselves.

She fell to her knees screaming in pain. The chain didn't stop eating there. It ate into her chest towards her heart. Then it started to eat that piece by tiny piece. Somehow this pain dwarfed that of the thylacines eating her alive. She coughed up a thick white substance which enclosed her face in a mask. She found it suffocating.

As she struggled against the mask she barely noticed the change. Her body reshaping in a series of 'snaps' and 'cracks' nor did she notice the hole passing her silver furred chest. She looked at herself in a puddle on the ground. She was now what she was killed by. Though she was much larger and had armor plating covering most of her body. She had a hunger that burned like a raging fire.

She looked at those to men and a sick toothy grin creeped across her maw. With a warbled scream of fury and hunger she pounced at them.

* * *

 _ **So this is my first fanfic :) i would like any criticism you have just try to make it constructive so i can actually learn lol.**_

 _ **This is the creation of my OC Aconitira so you get a bit of her background and a tiny peek at what her like was like.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading ^.^**_


End file.
